It is well recognized that hydrogen fuel generated from renewable power would be a desirable option to continued use of fossil fuels. Hydrogen powered fuel cells are developing rapidly, are more efficient than internal combustion engines, and have only water as an emission. Unfortunately, hydrogen storage systems suitable for automotive and other small-scale industrial or residential applications remain elusive. Solid state hydrogen materials such as metal hydrides or chemical hydride are some of the best potential materials for solving this problem. Unfortunately these materials have their own problems including poor reversibility, unacceptable reaction kinetics, and inadequate thermal conductivity. A cursory review of known hydrides reveals that materials with a high hydrogen content react at thermodynamically difficult temperatures and/or pressures whereas those with reasonable re/dehydrogenation contain little hydrogen. Hydride-based storage materials have been mixed with materials such as expanded graphite, porous aluminum foams, and porous silicon. While the exact mechanism that causes these materials to be of benefit is not always clear, the results have clearly demonstrated improvements to the reaction kinetics or thermodynamics of the hydriding or dehydriding reaction.
Despite the advances in hydrogen storage materials noted above, a need exists for improved hydrogen storage materials and methods for making these materials. The present invention seeks to fulfill these needs and provides further related advantages.